


I Love It and I Don't Know Why

by 2weareproudliam2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weareproudliam2/pseuds/2weareproudliam2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Zayn is 19 and Liam is 17. They are roommates and they have the same friends. And everyone knows Liam is gay but no one knows Zayn is too and Zayn loves Liam and Liam loves Zayn but neither of them will tell the other. But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love It and I Don't Know Why

Zayn knows that at five in the morning, when Liam is singing to himself and strumming his guitar occasionally, that he is writing yet another song that will never be finished or will never have a title. And Zayn doesn't know why he cares so much or why he wants to help him finish it. But he does.

And Zayn knows that small sound liam makes while he's sleeping because his lips are parted ever so slightly, so its like a snore, but not one of those loud obnoxious snores like most men. And Zayn doesn't know why he loves it so much. But he does.

And Zayn knows that Liams alarm will go off at ten a.m. every morning because he wants to take a morning jog around the neighborhood to stay in shape, as if he already isnt fit enough. And Zayn loves the way Liam smells like sweat and worn off cologne when he gets back from that jog an hour later. And the way that Liam has a couple drops of sweat dripping from his forehead and a trail running down the back of his neck. And the way his t-shirt is just a tad bit damp. And Zayn doesn't know why he loves it so much. But he does.

But the main thing that Zayn loves, is those nights where he can hear Liam fucking himself down on his own fingers. The way he whimpers when his finger just barely brushes over his prostate. And the way he grunts and moans when he cums on his stomach. And Zayn loves it. But this time he knows why.

And the reason? Because he wants Liams fingers to be his one day. He wants Liam to be fucking himself down on his fingers and whimpering and moaning his name and not a different movie actors name each night. And maybe one day, Zayn wants Liam to be fucking himself down on Zayns cock and not his fingers. Maybe thats what he wants.

But would Zayn ever tell Liam that?

Nope.

He can't and he wont.

Because Zayn is supposed to be the bad boy that keeps to himself but gets all the girls because of his stunning good looks. His perfect jaw line. His bright hazel caramel eyes. His jet black hair styles perfectly however he wishes to wear it that day. His outfit on a rainy day versus his outfit on a sunny day which isn't a big change because...well...Zayn looks good in  _everything_. His cigarette packet and the way he takes it out of his jacket pocket, flipping the top open and pulling one out quickly, then lighting it, all in one swift motion. And the way his lips just barely part when he blows out a puff of smoke that flows up and around him. And maybe thats why he smells like mint and cigarette smoke all the time.

And yeah Liam thinks about Zayn like that but would Liam ever tell Zayn that?

Nope.

He can't and he wont.

Because everyone knows Liam is gay, but no one knows what he thinks of Zayn.

The way he thinks of Zayn when he's drawing or painting something. The crease of concentration in his brow. The tightness in his defined jaw. The way his muscles clench and tighten and that one vein is ever-so-prominent when he's adding extra detail to something. Just the way Zayn looks in general.

Or the way he thinks of Zayn when he's just lying on the couch after a long day at work. He was tired so as soon as he got home, he lays down to take a short nap which ends up running over lunch and dinner because Liam wont wake him because he just looks so pretty with his forearm covering his eyes from the light and his ankles in a sort of cross over way and his lips closed completely so Liam can see his chest rising and falling heavier than it should be because he's breathing in and out only through his nose.

Or the way he just thinks of zayn in general. When he's home alone. Usually fingering himself or pumping his cock lazily. Just thinking of that summer when they stayed in the Bahamas and he saw Zayn pretty much naked everyday. Just thinking of that week that they had a party almost everyday and they played spin the bottle and Liam and Zayn had to kiss, and when they did, Liam swears he felt his heart flutter and saw fireworks in the distance(and Zayn would never admit it to anyone but himself but he swears he saw and felt it too).

Liam thinks about Zayn.

Zayn thinks about Liam.

But neither of them will ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter of idk how many...hope u guys like it!!


End file.
